


Idiosyncratic

by Apotheosis_Scribere



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheosis_Scribere/pseuds/Apotheosis_Scribere
Summary: Encounters with a certain little girl were getting more and more frequent, something that was highly unconventional for the holier-than thou, ninja extraordinaire, Akasuna Sasori.





	Idiosyncratic

_"I don't have pet peeves; I have whole kennels of irritation."_  
**-Whoopi Goldberg**

  
:: :: ::

  
He was considered an astute and sensible human being. Perfection was something he was close too; it was something he was compared on the daily. He worked efficiently and effectively; perfectly organized, the perfect shinobi, the perfect face. Everyone admired and respected him, or they feared him. He is the closest thing to perfection in this ugly, chaotic world.

It was just as he would have it; he wanted to drill his name into the brains of people around. He whom was compared to the strongest ninja alive time by time. No one would ever forget his name; he would paint the entire Suna Desert red just to sustain his legacy.

So why wouldn't his eyebrow stay in place when a little termite dared speak to him in such an informal manner. So freely and carelessly. If he had perfect control of his emotions, why did he feel the tick in his forehead of coming annoyance?

He honestly did not know, did not wish to know, but highly would like to wring the neck of the little brat who continued to torment his ears with all her badgering.  
Sasori had wanted a simple carry-out dinner that would suffice him for the night. He definitely did not want to have the spotlight shined on him. At least in a way he did not approve of, one that consisted of being interrogated by a little girl.

He continued ordering his food, acting like he didn't hear her shrill voice right next to him, no matter how much his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Then an unexpected peace settled over the small, rustic café, and odd silence that didn't include a voice that could break glass. It’s funny how much one can appreciate the low murmurs of the café after being hounded by an abnormally loud voice.

Suspicion rose within him. He would blame his untrustworthy shinobi instincts as his dull eyes shifted to the side, staring down the now silent girl.

She stared right back up defiantly with her cheeks even puffed out in what was possibly considered a 'cute' action. It was sickening, but there was one thing that made him really want to vomit and walk away from this disgrace of a village. A shinobi headband adorned her hair, proudly and mockingly it glinted in the yellow light of the café.  
Her bright, obnoxious pink hair. How fitting.

Briefly he wondered if she conned it from someone, or perhaps Konoha was really into the economy funds and sold fake headbands at the local shops. Highly unlikely, but so was the thought of this girl actually being a ninja. Her tact of questioning unknown strangers in a café, along with her stance and the strong emotions that flickered in her green depths. It all screamed 'I have no ninja training'.

Sasori stared with disdain as he took in her equally bright outfit, sure it had some ninja style to it, but for an untrained brat it would still be hard to not get stuck on branches. The vivid colors were no help for concealing, either. Her obnoxious hair color, pink hair, was long and proud behind her back. That told every ninja that would be her opponent to just step on her dress, trip her, pull her hair, and just like that, an easy win.

Doubt frittered through Sasori's mind for a moment. Perhaps that was her aim, to have people underestimate her then she would have the upper-hand, and would show that she was actually a very capable ninja.

A second look over quickly through those thoughts out of his mind. No one could be that good.

No one.

Her foot started tapping impatiently, the noise making Sasori sneer lightly. Everything about this girl irked him. All her 'unique' qualities were quickly becoming his new pet peeves.

"Well?"

Her adolescent voice questioned him. He was almost tempted to laugh; did this foolish girl not recognize him? Did Konoha keep their little ninja's in the dark of the true nightmares that lay outside of the village walls?

He grabbed his warm container of to-go food that was handed to him. It had taken those cooks long enough. Though his attention was being drawn away from being annoyed at the long-waited order, by the even more irritating bug at his side.

"I don't have time for little girls," his voice was rough and quiet, bored almost, with a tint of exasperation. The first words he had spoken since giving his order. He smoothly pivoted around, making his escape to the door with silent footsteps. Maybe it would give a girl a lesson how a real ninja walked and talked. Not that he would ever want to do anything to help the little scum-rat.

The tell-tale sign of pitter-patter behind him made him let out a rather heavy exhale.

Apparently she wasn’t a fast learner.

"Did you not come to a food outlet to acquire food? Or do you regularly go in there to pester strangers?" he hissed, his temper wearing thin of the young-nin. Her progress towards him halted but the victorious moment was crashed as she jogged to catch up to him. She ran into the evening air without hesitation, stubbornly following him.

"Well," she stated in a matter-of-factly tone, making Sasori inwardly groan. He should have let Baki take this mission. It was a stupidly simple mission. One that he wouldn’t have looked twice at. Being a pretend sensei to the three most entitled brats of Suna was not his forte. Going anywhere near Konoha was even more a big no-no to him. He wouldn’t admit that is was more for personal reasons than business ones. The only situation in this mission that fit him was being leader to a full-out invasion. Now that was something that Sasori could do. Easily.

"Not peculiarly, but it's not every day a strange foreign ninja walks so casually into a Konoha shop. This isn’t the Embassy Sector, after all."

Her voice held accusation and a badgering chord that he wanted to silence her for. He did not go on this mission to be pestered by pink-haired girls; he was wishing more than ever he had denied the mission.

Even with all his complaints, he could not say no to it. The temptation of having the Jinchuriki boy added to his collection was too great.

_All I need for that is Gaara to make one slip-up…_ He thought darkly.

"Haven't you been told that you shouldn't talk to strange foreign nin," he grounded out, his dull eyes watching ahead as he walked through the street. The girl opened her mouth and closed it.

Repeatedly.

Kami everything she does annoys him.

The only thing that would make it worse is if she had a knack of being late, not that he wanted to get acquainted so well he would know that. His eyes flickered to her doltish expression, how she managed to make that face and walk was unknown to him.

"Don't you know that it's… dangerous," he uttered darkly, he stopped and stared down at her. His eyes hardening and glaring at the girl intensely. He was pleased when it made her stop dead in her tracks. The face she made now pleased him more, the face of fear, he could practically hear the beat of her heart, hammering away in her small body.  
Sasori took one step forward, and she continued to look at him with wide-eyes. He made a note how bright they were, even in the dim street lamps. She was frozen, another pathetic move. Any smart ninja would make a run for it, or fight. What a coward.

"Sakura, there you are," a fake cheery voice called out behind Sasori and the young girl. Sasori's head turned slightly at the voice, his cold, honey brown eyes narrowing in to the figure. A face he would recognize anywhere. Hatake Kakashi. He glanced to the girl, back to the silver-haired man, attempting to make the connection.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

She called out in surprise, broken from her fearful trance. Relief spread throughout her face, while Sasori's couldn’t help but be amused at the irony. Of course she was his student; she had to be connected to the White Fang somehow. It was only logical she was the student of the legacy of Hatake Sakumo, fun fact the disgraced-nin killed his parents. It all made sense now. Hilarious. The man's face darkened at the thought, before turning away from the scene.

“Let me put this in terms you will understand,” Sasori hissed, the whites of his teeth showing a he snarled ever so slightly. "Keep your subordinate on a leash. If they start sniffing the wrong dogs, they just might get bit."

His tone was icy, and the little girl let out an indignant cry, only to have her teacher hush her and talk to her in low murmurs. They did not even sparing Sasori another word.

It was just as Sasori would prefer it.

He didn't even glance back as he continued his walk back to one of the local inn's he was staying at, along with the three brats he was in charge of.

It was when the night birds started twittering and squawking ever so beautiful, his lip curled into a permanent sneer. This is why he preferred Suna, nothing lived there, nothing to annoy him. Even if sand was annoying. Never mind, everything could annoy him if he thought about it hard enough.

To try and tune out the annoying birds that increased in sound, he just kept going through all the list of things he hated about the little brat to occupy his mind. Bonus thoughts on ways to kill her too.

Ah, pleasant.

She was everything he wasn't, and he despised that. Perfection was his nature, and he was the closest thing to perfection currently. If she was nothing like him, she was not close to even be considered a living being in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Background information:** In this Au, Sasori never defected from the Suna. He has continued to live there and do as he pleases since Suna did not want to lose one of their greatest Shinobi. Especially when they are experiencing so many economic problems and are vulnerable to attacks. He also never turned himself into a puppet, instead he has the mindset he had when he died the second time, feeling his legacy would be enough to last him lifetimes over. The first couple chapters take place during the 'Konoha Crush/Chunin Exams'. Sasori is posing as the Sand Siblings Sensei, instead of Baki. If it wasn't clear enough in the chapter, he is promised that if Gaara fails/dies, he gets Gaara's body to turn into a puppet.  
>  Sasori is 24
> 
> Sakura is 14
> 
> I changed the ages just so its not so awkward in future chapters. Nothing 'mature' is going to happen while Sakura is under-aged. 
> 
> Trying to keep true to the world of Naruto, but will definitely add twist to it to keep it interesting.  
>  _I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto._


End file.
